The time has come
by Brolly's mate
Summary: She has known him all her life, yet they have never met, The Princess of a long dead kingdom of magic and Brolly the Legendary super Saiyjin...... Enough said , please read and review
1. Im coming

This is my first story.... officially...please Read and Review.........Please, Please, Please..........PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE...thank u...that is all.  
Disclaimers: I don't own the characters from DBZ .... SO BITE OFF.  
  
The TIme has come  
By Katrina Brolly ^_^  
  
Standing on the edge of the shoreline, she could hear the waves crashing against beach. Katrina felt a change in the wind... she knew something was wrong with about to happen, she could feel it.  
" Brolly..."  
She never physically met him, but she knew him better than anyone else. They were somehow mind linked at birth, she the princess of a long dead star kingdom, last of the magical beings in the universe, and he, a warrior in the highest sense of the world, the legendary Super Saiyjin, one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy's. They had often telepathically communicated, actually she did most of the talking, and he was very quiet.  
Brolly  
No reply  
Brolly.... I know that u can hear me...what's going on  
Still no reply  
'Time to play on the Saiyjin's ego'  
I can understand why the high and mighty Legendary Super Saiyjin wouldn't want to talk to a lowly girl  
A lowly girl that just happens to be the princess of an entire planet  
That's me ...the princess of a dead planet  
......................  
Brolly... its okay, I've long since gotten over the pain....it was my parents own fault, they wanted to form an alliance with Freeza, and when his empire died, so did my world  
.....but enough of my busted up life....I'm worried about you...why do I feel this sense of...of turmoil  
My father has decided to begin his plan against prince Vegeta  
Katrina knew what he was talking about. For years Brolly's father had planning his revenge against the royal family of Vegetasie. She knew that his father controlled him most of the time, but she also knew that with each passing day, Brolly was getting stronger and stronger, and soon he would be able to gain control over his body once again.  
I will kill that old man sooner or later  
sooner than later is what u are probably hoping  
A Saiyjin warrior is trained in the art of stategy, with patience my father will meet his demise at my hands  
But Brolly that is something that you lack, Patience  
.....................  
Oh you big baby, I was just kidding, jeeze  
Know that you are the only one that I ALLOW to speak to me like that  
Allow eh...well what would I do without you kindness?  
And what would I do without you sarcasm  
Lets hope you never have to find out  
There was silence between them for a moment.  
Brolly....I have to tell u something  
What is it ....girl?  
She had been trying to figure out the right way to tell him for a while, but she knew what he would tell her  
I'm coming to New Vegetasie  
  
That's where I'm leaving it off for now.....please email me and tell me what I can do to improve the next chapter, I want feedback people, feedback, If I don't get At Least 5 reviews this story stops here and I start on another. Please if you have anything negative to say just email me and tell me my mistakes at silverfox192001@yahoo.com . I will listen to all reviews and send thank you's to everyone........okay R&R ill catch u later  
  



	2. Goodbyes

Katrina dances around the room  
K- they like me they really, really like me.... I'm so happy  
Brolly and Vegeta walk past  
V- what is wrong with your woman?  
B- don't know? ... She must have got a review  
K- that's right lover...me Katrina, mate to the Legendary Super Saiyjin, The most powerful being in the universe...  
V- what do you mean the most powerful Saiyjin in the universe???? I, the Great prince....   
K- Oh can it Princey.... Like I was saying I got reviewed beams with pride  
B- that's great...I'm so...  
V- Wait, how many reviews did u get woman?  
K- Uh. ... Avoiding question, turns to audience  
Special thanks to Jessica the Sayjin princess and Echo.... u guys really made my day, u were the first to read and review. Thank u so much.... And now on to the story...  
V- I bet those were the only reviews she got....  
K- Shut up u overgrown Vegetable!  
V- Bitch  
K- Monkey boy  
V- Space trash  
K- that's it...your dead cone head  
Crash bang slap punch  
B- while those two go at it, I want u to know that my mate doesn't own any of the Dbz characters.... So don't harass her or your planet will fall to the might of the Legen...  
K- Ha.... got u vegetable head.... who's the best, oh yeah.... now say it, say it monkey boy, say it...  
V- Fine...I'm a monkey's uncle; now get the hell of me!!!  
K- Kay.... Now we are really on to the story...  
  
The Time has Come  
By Katrina Brolly ^_^  
  
Last time   
  
Brolly.... I have to tell u something  
What is it.... girl?   
She had been trying to figure out the right way to tell him for a while, but she knew what he would tell her  
I'm coming to New Vegetasie  
  
.........................................^_^............................................  
What do you mean u are coming to New Vegetasie  
I mean that ... Brolly, I have lived on this planet all my life, even after the death of my world... I can't stay here. The memories are too much  
...Katrina.... you know that my father will kill you if he knows what u mean to me...or worse he would use u as another means of controlling me  
That doesn't matter to me...as long as I am not alone  
Katrina....   
Brolly...I'll find some way to be with u.... I coming, that's it...ill see you when I get there  
With that said Katrina broke off communications with her friend and sighed. She silently looked over her dead world, a single tear slipped from her eyes as she remembered her parent's screams as Freeza killed them.  
~Flashback~  
"Mother, why are you and father making me hid in the cellar under the main hall? What's going on?"  
" My daughter...your father's greed has finally caught up with him... As his wife and queen I have to also suffer for his mistakes... But you will not...now go"  
*******************  
(BANG) (CRASH) (SCREAM)  
" HAHAHAH..." Freeza laughed, "The royal family of the Star kingdom ends here"  
~Flashback End~  
Katrina found herself standing before a large family portrait. She smiled as she realized how much she looked like them. She had here father's green eyes and her mother's crimson hair. She also bore the royal symbol on her brow. A single golden star.  
" Mother... Father, I'm sorry, I can't stay here anymore, and this dead world holds no memories for me except pain... I'm going where there is life... and friendship... and maybe even love. Goodbye... I loved...still love you."  
She walked away from the painting and then stopped. Closing her eyes she began to whisper the transportation spell.  
' Brolly...I'm coming'  
"Sacred Power's of the night  
Upon your wings I will take flight  
Guide me forth to which I seek  
Transport my body as I speak  
Sacred Power's shine so bright  
Teleport my soul with your might  
And with your power in the sun  
Let what I speak, my will be done.  
With those words spoken, she felt a tremendous amount of energy flow through her and she said goodbye once more to the planet she once called home.  
  
Katrina- Sorry it took me so long to come out with this next chapter...College is really a trip... It's a lot harder than I thought oh well  
Brolly - Grrr...Love, would you mind telling me why I was hardly in this chapter, and why that dead changeling was in this chapter  
Katrina - Nani... Oh you mean Freeza, he's dead but I plan on having some fun with him  
Freeza - Oh do you really now dear...  
Katrina - Oh Freeza, you seem to forget that as the author and the main character...I hold all the power, which means I can to this  
Katrina snaps her finger and Freeza is now in a lime green leotard, singing Macho man  
Freeza - Macho, Macho Man... I got to be a mac... oh my god, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Runs away screaming  
Brolly - Nice touch with the Leotard  
Katrina - Thanks love, you know I try... Vegeta is lucky he is not here; I'm in the mood to see what he looks like with pink steaks in that hair of his.  
Vegeta screams from a distance  
Vegeta - Aha woman... there is now way I'm letting you come near me now.  
Katrina - Damn...oh well...See all you reader's next time and Remember Read and Review  



End file.
